Is It More?
by Icy Starr
Summary: A bit of ooc..ChaseCameron Was it just sex,or is it more?Please review
1. Chapter 1

Is It More?

**A Chase/Cameron story. I don't know if it will be a one-shot or a story. It depends on if I get all my info in one chapter or not.**

**-----**

Ever since Gregory House caught her and Robert Chase having sex, she thought it were just sex, and not really a relationship. Ever since House ratted them out to Lisa Cuddy, they were through not too long after. Thoughts like this were muddling Allison Cameron's head as she sat at the differential diagnosis table, not really reading the file that was before her. She was staring at it, but wasn't really seeing the words that were on the page. She was ignoring the conversations on possible things that the patient could have.

"Cameron! Mind explaining to us what causes a twenty-six year old female to vomit blood, have a fever of 101 degrees, and end up collapsing?" The voice of House brought her up from her thoughts, and she looked up at House, a frown on her face. Everybody was now looking at her, so she had to think fast.

"Mallory Weiss Syndrome could cause this. A tear of the mucous membrane could cause bleeding, and probably all the other symptoms." Cameron said, now looking at the white board instead of everything else, to see if she missed anything.

"Cameron, we ruled that out already." Eric Foreman said, looking at her with a bit of concern. "You ok?" He crossed his arms and waited for an answer. The Cameron he knew always participated in the differential, and paid attention. She was too careful not to.

"Yeah." Cameron said with a nod, trying to stop thinking about everything that was going on in their life. She broke up with him, but why exactly? House was now interested, and he stared at her suspiciously.

The day finally ended, and the patient was treated. Cameron was the second to leave, House being the first.

"Do you think Cameron was acting strange today?" Foreman asked Chase, who just nodded. "And, do you know why?" Chase shrugged at this one as he got up.

"See you tomorrow." He said simply, grabbing his things and leaving, soon followed by Foreman.

-----

Cameron was thinking about her issue on the ride home as well. She knew she shouldn't be, but she was. Did she still like Chase or something? She couldn't, it was just sex anyway, and that was that. But was it ever more? Did Chase think it was more?

Chase didn't seem to be zoning out into space about it, though his "It's Tuesday." Remark did get annoying at times. She probably wasn't get back together with him any time soon. She sighed, shaking her head. She _had _to stop thinking about this.

**AUTHOR: I have decided this will be a story. I probably will write a lot of it today, although I just finished And She Said Yes. Sorry about the shortness of this chapter. Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 

The doors close and Cuddy looks up to see House standing there. "I'm kind of busy right now." Cuddy said, motioning to the pile of paperwork on her desk. She watched as House shrugged. Cuddy sighed. "Is it important?" Cuddy asked and waited for an answer.

"Either Cameron is sick, she hates us, or has relationship problems. That will end up being my problem because if she can't work, nothing will get done. If nothing gets done, I will get in trouble, and in turn will get fired, which will be your problem because you would have to hire somebody else, which would be problems for patients because there would be a few less people taking care of them, and then they'd die." House said, and Cuddy stared at him. He'd talked way too fast. She had caught Cameron and relationship problems though, and she sighed after a while.

"And you want me to do what? I can't go over there and tell her to take Chase back or else I will fire her! Her having sex with him was a problem for me, and now it is your turn to have a problem. She's your employee, you talk to her." She remembered when House told her about that problem, and that she talked to Cameron about it.

"I may be her boss, but you are my boss, so technically-"House said, stopping when Cuddy cut him off.

"I know I am your boss, but you are the one that hired her, not me. Don't even say that I made you. I did, but that doesn't mean that you automatically had to hire her. Go deal with it." Cuddy said, not wanting to get into this.

"By the way, has that kindergartener with restrictive pericarditis been assigned to anybody yet?" House said. Cuddy shook her head and handed House the file. He grinned and walked out of the room to go to his office. This case was going to be interesting.

"New case." House said, plopping the files on the desk. Everybody took one and they began with the differential.

-----

Later that day, Cameron and Chase were standing by the soda machine. They still hadn't figured out what was wrong with Lucy, the patient. "It's Tuesday." Chase said, looking at Cameron.

"I know." Cameron said with a sigh. "Doesn't it ever get tiring to say that over and over and get the same answer every time?"

"Well-"Chase started, but was cut off by a yell.

"STAY AWAY FROM HER!" Came the voice of Lucy's brother. He pounced on Chase, knocking him to the ground.

"Oh my god!" Cameron said, putting her hands to her mouth in shock. Her eyes had widened, and she had gasped as she had said it.

"Don't just stand there, help me!" Chase said. "OUCH! HE BIT ME!" he said as Cameron pulled the boy off of Chase. "Thanks." Chase said, looking at his wound, which was bleeding. He walked off to find a bandage and some disinfectant.

"Why did you do that?!" Cameron asked, but got no response. "You are going back to your sister's room right now!" Cameron said, and proceeded to bring him back to the room.

-----

"He bit Chase." Cameron said as she sat down. She picked up the file and proceeded to read it once more, trying to see if she missed anything that might have been critical to this case. Maybe the brother has whatever Lucy has?

"I think we noticed that." House said, pointing at Chase's bandage. "It is big enough, unless you need new glasses."

They proceeded to do the rest of the differential, bouncing off symptoms, and most of them got rejected. They had narrowed it down to three possible things, unless Lucy or her brother started showing new symptoms. "Chase, get another blood test, Foreman, go search her home, Cameron, I need to talk to you."

Cameron sighed and stood up, though she wasn't going anywhere. Everybody else had left, and she probably knew what was coming her way. _"Oh god, why does he need to bother me?" _She thought as he hobbled over to her.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"You must have a problem, because you weren't paying attention the other day. Would you like to tell me your problem?" House said, looking at her with a stern face, the one of a father who just won't buy that video game even when his child keeps begging for it.

"It's none of your business." Cameron countered, even though he wasn't yelling. House just stared at her a moment before speaking again, tapping his cane on the floor with a thump.

"It is when my employee isn't paying attention. That could turn into a big boo-boo, then you would get fired, and depending on the boo-boo, I could get fired, then Cuddy would be in a heap of trouble finding a new employee." House said. "Now tell me."

"Go to hell." Cameron said, walking out of the room, leaving House there, wondering what was with the sudden mood swing. He grabbed a piece of paper from his desk as well as a pen.

Allison Cameron

Mood swings

Anger

Staring off into space

He wrote that down on the paper and shoved it into his pocket, wondering if this could become a differential. She had never snapped at anybody, so something must be wrong. He heard the sound of a door closing and the click of heels on rug.

"How's the patient?" Cuddy asked, looking at House. 

"Her brother attacked Chase." House said simply, sitting down.

"Is Chase ok?" Cuddy asked, concern on her face. House nodded and Cuddy let out a sigh of relief.

"Talked to Cameron." House said, staring down, beginning to bang his cane against the floor again.

"Ok." Cuddy said, looking at House. "So, you figured out what it is? It doesn't matter, as long as you didn't say anything insulting to get it out of her."

"She told me to go to hell." House said, still looking at the floor. He was thinking of possible reasons that Cameron would be like this.

"Are we talking about the same Allison Cameron that you hired?" Cuddy asked, a hint of concern back in her voice.

"Yep." House said and walked out, headed to Wilson's. He told Wilson everything. He might know something about this; he has had enough wives in his life.

"Wilson." House said, shutting the door behind him. Wilson looked away from his patient and to House.

"Excuse my friend, he does this a lot." Wilson said, and the patient nodded. "What House, you know I am busy."

"She dying?" House asked, and Wilson shook his head no. "Then come out here."

Wilson sighed and followed House out of his office. "This had better be good." Wilson said, crossing his arms in annoyance.

"Cameron told me to go to hell. She zoned out during differential, and seemed to be agitated." House said, and Wilson's eyes widened.

"We're talking about Allison Cameron, right?" Wilson asked, almost in shock.

"Boy you sound like Cuddy, yes Allison Cameron!" House said. "What other Camerons do I know?" House rolled his eyes.

"Well, everybody has their days." Wilson said simply. "If you don't mind, I am going back to my patient now." He then turned around and walked back into his office, remember to lock it this time.

House sighed and walked back to his office, thinking about what Cameron did all the way there.

-----

"Cameron, you ok?" Chase asked, sliding the patient's door closed as he exited. He looked at her with concern.

"Yeah. Why wouldn't I be?" Cameron asked, this time without the attitude in her voice.

"Well, you have been acting pretty strange today. It isn't like you." Chase said, staring into Cameron's eyes.

"Well, I am fine." Cameron said, looking back.

"Ok, but if you need me, you know where I live." Chase said, and turned back to go to House's office.

"Ok." Cameron said quietly and sighed when he was out of earshot.

"_We are just friends, that's all, friends. That's all we will ever be, there is nothing else between us." _Cameron said. _"Oh no, I need to go to the clinic for today!"_ She then turned and headed for the clinic.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"You're pregnant." Cameron said to her patient, who immediately squealed with joy and threw her arms around Cameron, almost knocking her over. "Conrad-"her pager rang, interrupting her. "Damn!" Cameron said, shoving her pager back into her lab coat pocket. They had a new case now. The other one was solved yesterday. "What would cause a- sorry, got to go!" Cameron said, running out the door to answer the page. The new patent went into a cardiac arrest. They sure have had lots of patients lately.

"I need a crash cart STAT!" Cameron yelled as she ran into the room. The nurse responded right away, bringing it in. "Charging! Clear!" After five minutes, they pronounced the patient dead. "Damn…" Cameron said and walked back to House's office, hands in pockets. She didn't want to talk to House. "Mary just died. She went into cardiac arrest. We couldn't save her." Cameron said, looking over the symptoms once again.

"Where are Chase and Foreman?" House asked. "I want to figure out what this is." He put his hand to his chin and thought.

"Then do an autopsy. I have a clinic patient I just walked out on." Cameron said walking out. House sighed and got up to do an autopsy. Now, House didn't love Cameron, but he did care a tiny bit when it came to his employees acting different.

-----

"I am so sorry!" Cameron said as she shut the door. Cameron clearly looked upset, and the patient noticed it. The patient looked at her as she folded her hands.

"Everything ok?" the patient asked. She was always concerned about people, even if she barely knew them. She had been that way ever since she was a girl.

"Yeah." Cameron lied. The patient raised her eyebrow.

"Ok…" the patient said, as the door opened.

"Cameron! Autopsy results! You asked if the patient could get an autopsy, and she got one right away! You know, I think I should listen to you more often. Right away, I figured out she died of congestive heart failure! Care to give the news to the family?" House said as he barged in.

Cameron rolled her eyes. "I'm kind of busy right now." She said. "Unlike you, I do my clinic duty."

"Well, unlike you, I don't stare off into space during a differential!" House said, not really yelling, but he did have a raised voice

"Why the hell do you suddenly care about my personal life House?!" Cameron said, her voice rose louder than House.

Footsteps sounded from right next to House. "House, shut the hell up and let Cameron finish doing her job. She can give the results of the autopsy after she is done!" Cuddy said, shaking her head.

"I rarely see you in here Cuddy! And how do you know about the patient getting an autopsy?" House said. Cuddy rolled her eyes. "It's the fun thing about being the Dean of Medicine, I get to know things. I'm not getting into this any more. I just want you all doing your job. By the way House, you need to do your clinic duty." She walked off.

"I've got to go. Feel free to call if you have any questions." Cameron said as she walked toward the door and waited for House to move. When she did, she walked out to give the news to the family.

"She's having problems." House said with a shrug. "As soon as I figure out what they are, I will stop them." House said, sitting down on the doctor's stool.

"She did seem a bit upset when she walked back in here." The patient said with a frown. "I am naturally concerned about these things."

"Her sudden anger and zoning out could mean relationship problems or even pregnancy…" House noted quietly, but not quiet enough that the patient could hear.

"Why are you telling me all this?" the patient asked curiously. "Usually doctors don't start rumors."

"Usually I don't start big ones, and I usually tell them to my friend, but this isn't really a rumor. I shouldn't be saying anything though, and-"House started.

"You usually don't." Wilson said as he passed the office, going to a different room in the clinic with a patient. House rolled his eyes.

"Then why are you saying this?" The patient asked as she stood up.

"Your concern was interesting, and I wanted you to get to sleep at night without wondering why the nice doctor was so upset." House said, getting up and leaving, followed by the patient.

-----

"Your wife died of congestive heart failure. We couldn't save her. I'm sorry." Cameron said, looking down. The husband began crying immediately since he had lost his wife.

After a while, Cameron left and headed back to the office, somewhat thankful the case was solved. "You know, you can really be a pain in the ass sometimes." Cameron said, giving House a frown.

"Well, everybody knows that." House said. Cameron rolled her eyes and decided it wasn't worth it to carry it out.

"I'm going to get lunch now." Cameron said and walked out, Chase following.

"Cameron. It is Tuesday." Chase said, putting his hand on her shoulder. "Are you sure everything is ok?"

"Yes I am ok, and I have a calendar." Cameron said with a sigh as they sat down after getting their lunch.

Chase looked a bit hurt at the remark, but soon bounced back and sat across from Cameron.

-----

Pretty soon it was the end of the day. Cameron had finally arrived home and put her coat in the closet, and everything else in the corner of the room. She'd pick it up later. Finally, she kicked off her shoes and slid onto the couch. _"What the hell is wrong with me?"_ She thought with a frown.

-----

**AUTHOR: Sorry about the ooc.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The next day had arrived, and everybody was back at work. Chase and Foreman were doing clinic duty, and Cameron, who had already done hers, was checking House's email, wondering how late House would arrive. She had a piece of paper next to her, and a pen in her other hand, writing down the more important things. "Meeting at 1:00, a guest speaker at 3…" Cameron muttered under her breath as she wrote down the information. The door closed as House entered. After a bit, there was a slight thump as he dropped his things on the floor, causing Cameron to look up from what she was doing. "Good morning." She said without much emotion.

"Cameron." House said, looking at her as he took off his jacket, which he placed on the back of his chair. The thumping of his cane could be heard. He had been doing that a lot lately, and he didn't really know why. "You acted strange again. You never yell, but yesterday, you yelled. Why?"

"First, answer this, why do you need to know? Why do you care about my personal life? Does it really matter what I am feeling?" Cameron said quickly, her arms immediately crossing, lips curling into a frown, eyes showing anger. He was right, she usually wasn't angry. She didn't even know why she was acting like this. It had really started after breaking up with Chase, but why?

"I need to know because it is affecting your work. I don't care much about your personal life. No, it doesn't matter how you are feeling. You know, the last two questions really can be connected to the first one. Now, answer my question." House said, staring back, not showing anger, concern, or really any emotion. "I might have to make this the differential of the day, so unless you say something, Chase and Foreman will know something is wrong, and then they will keep on asking you if something is the matter. Now, if you tell me, that will all be avoided. I am doing this more for your health and job then myself you know." House said, crossing his own arms, though he still wasn't angry.

"I don't know ok? And even if I did, you would be one of the last people I would tell." Cameron said with a quiet, angry voice. "Now, if you don't mind, I think I will do some extra clinic duty, and no, I am not covering for you." Cameron said, walking do the door, pulling it open quickly, and walking in an angry posture toward the clinic. _"Why the hell does it matter what I am feeling? Since when does he care about anybody or anything? He never has before." _Cameron thought. Her thoughts were cut short by bumping into Cuddy, who dropped all her paperwork to the floor. She had a lot of it too.

"Damn." Cuddy said, bending down to pick it up. "You ok Cameron?" Cameron never acted like this before. She knew she shouldn't get involved, and she really wasn't, but when Cameron didn't pay attention to where she was walking, and looked this angry, something was wrong.

"Sorry." Cameron said, bending down to pick up the papers. "And yes, I'm fine!" Cameron said, a little bit at the end, though she really didn't mean to. _"What the HELL am I doing? I can't talk to my boss's boss like this!" _She handed the papers to Cuddy, apologizing again and walked off toward the clinic.

Cuddy watched Cameron go. If she wasn't holding a stack of papers, her hands would have been on her hips. "Strange…" she muttered to herself. After a while, she headed started to head to her meeting. The only reason she stopped in the first place was to try to remember if she had remembered everything, which, she now knew she did. That had lost her five minutes. Now she was late! She shook her head as she walked, heels clicking.

"You're late Dr. Cuddy." Said one of the doctors as Cuddy sat down and put her papers on the table with a sigh.

"I know. I dropped my papers in the hall, and had to pick them up." Cuddy said simply, and the meeting began.

-----

In the clinic, Cameron grabbed the first file. It was the pregnant woman again. "Katharine?" Cameron called to the clinic. The pregnant woman stood up and walked into Exam Room 1.

Cameron was busy the file again, and realized something. The birthday, the age, the appearance, even the name seemed familiar. She had known a Katharine from high school. "You seem familiar…" Cameron said, looking at Katharine curiously.

"You did too." Katharine said quietly. "Are you Allison Cameron?" Katharine said, her voice rising.

Cameron grinned. It was the first time she had smiled for a week. "Yes I am! I remember you now!" She quickly gave Katharine a hug. "Sorry about how I acted yesterday, my boss was just being an-"

"Cameron!" House said as he opened the door. "I heard you ran into Cuddy on the way up here, literally!" He hobbled into the room and watched Cameron's smile vanish slowly.

"I thought you had a meeting now." Cameron said emotionlessly, crossing her arms again.

"Do you think I really read my mail?" House asked, making a face.

"Do you think I real your mail for fun?" Cameron said. "I wrote it down by the way. And Katharine, this is my boss." She motioned to House. "He is always this annoying."

Katharine grinned as House made a face. "You've never minded before." House said, suddenly smirking. "While you're here, can you do mine?"

Cameron sighed. "No, I am here to do my own clinic duty, well, extra clinic duty, and I am with a patient right now."

"Wasn't she in here yesterday?" House asked, a quizzical frown on his face. Cameron nodded and sighed again.

"Yes. Does it matter?" Cameron asked. "By the way, can I finish this? I will be back after I am done." Cameron said the last part politely, and grinned when House finally left, shutting the door behind himself.

"Allison, he said this never bugged you before, are you sure you are ok?" Katharine asked, the concern from yesterday coming back even more now that she knew they knew each other.

"I don't know." Cameron said, placing down the file again, not needing it anymore. "Now, do you have a question?" Katharine stayed silent a moment, thinking about Cameron saying she didn't know, before nodding. "What is it?"

"I came in to say you looked familiar, and to ask if I could still clean my house while I am pregnant. Things could have so many chemicals…" Katharine said, looking at Cameron.

"Yes, you can clean your house. Just make sure the room you are cleaning in is well ventilated, you read the labels, and don't mix chemicals." Cameron said with a grin.

"Thanks Allison. Do you think I could meet your colleagues?" Katharine asked. "Sorry if it sounds like I am being nosy, but we have catching up to do." She grinned back at Cameron as she stood up.

"Sure! I'll even let you meet my boss's boss if she's done with her meeting." Cameron said, picking up the file again. "Just follow me."

Cameron and Katharine walked out the door. Cameron placed the file on the nurse's station desk as she spotted Cuddy, who had just returned from the meeting. This time she was without papers because she was done with the meeting. The familiar clicking of heels let Cameron know that Cuddy was coming this way. "I thought you did your clinic duty for today. Covering for House?" Cuddy asked when she reached her.

"No." Came Cameron's quick reply. It made Cuddy look at her suspiciously for a moment. Cuddy wasn't used to Cameron acting this way.

"Isn't this the same-"Cuddy began, but Cameron cut her off again, causing the suspicious look to return.

"Yes." Cameron said with a grin. "We just realized that we knew each other from high school. Dr. Cuddy, this is Katharine, Katharine, this is my boss's boss, Dr. Cuddy. She's the Dean of Medicine here." Almost immediately, Katharine and Cuddy said hello to each other and shook hands.

"Well, do carry on. I'll see you around." Cuddy said, walking off after saying goodbye.

"She's always this busy. Dealing with my boss, and her meetings and mountains of paperwork does take a bit." Cameron said with a chuckle as Chase and Foreman came out of two different patient's rooms. "How convenient." Cameron said. "They finished around when I finished."

"Hey Cameron, I thought you already did your clinic duty!" Foreman said as he and Chase approached. Cameron just nodded, which told them she did.

"This is my friend Katharine. We've known each other since high school. And these people are Foreman and Chase." Cameron said, motioning to each one as she gave their names.

"Hello." Was simultaneously said by the two. Everybody shook hands.

"We only have two people left to meet, the head of oncology, and of course, my boss. I think we could swing by my boss next." Cameron said, and the two walked off after Foreman and Chase said their goodbyes. The two were headed toward House's office, a place where Cameron didn't really want to go right now…

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**-----**

**AUTHOR: Sorry about the cliffhanger. Reviews!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

House and Wilson were sitting in House's office. House was currently eating the lunch he had taken from Wilson, and Wilson was currently telling him that he shouldn't just take his lunch. He was silenced when the door closed. House ate the last bite of Wilson's lunch, tossing the empty container and hobbled over to Cameron.

"Katharine, this is Dr. Wilson, the head of oncology." Cameron said, motioning to Wilson, who had stood up as well, wanting to make a fast exit. House had told him about how angry Cameron had been. This didn't look like angry though. "He is my boss's best friend."

Wilson sat back down slowly. "Hello." He said, grinning. "Weren't you Cameron's patient yesterday?" Katharine nodded.

"I already asked her that Wilson." House said, hobbling over to Katharine and Cameron. "I thought you were mad at the whole universe. I think you are turning into me slightly. You don't have the limp or the manly figures, but you do have the same attitude as me right now." House grinned. "Greg House." He said to Katharine.

"That's my boss." Cameron said with a nod. "He is the one that keeps on popping in the clinic. I am the one that checks his email and makes the coffee most of the time." Cameron chuckled.

Katharine's cell phone rang. It was her husband calling, wondering where she was. "Oh damn, go to go. I have your phone number in my cell. You gave it to me yesterday when you said to call if I had any other questions. Bye Allison!" With that Katharine was gone.

"Odd." House said, putting his free hand to his chin. He was clearly thinking about something. "Very odd."

"What's odd?" Cameron asked, looking at House with a quizzical look.

"You are only happy to see this Katharine person. When you see any of us, you get angry, why?" House asked, staring at Cameron. "Tell the truth. You're hiding something."

"Well, if you haven't seen somebody since high school, you'd be happy to see them too!" Cameron said, her voice raised, arms immediately crossing. "And I'm not hiding anything! I'm not sick, and everybody has their bad days!"

"You have had quite a few bad days lately Cameron. Something is wrong. You usually never have a bad day. You are acting different, and even you know that!" House said. "It is affecting your job, and I want to know what is! Cameron, I don't want somebody dying because you stare off into space! I don't want to fire you because you have an attitude! So just tell somebody what's wrong! Do something!" House said. He yelled the last part. "Or keep your problems at home! Your choice!"

"You're an ass." Cameron said in a low tone. She walked out of the room. Cuddy, who was going to pass the office, immediately moved over so she didn't risk dropping her papers again. At least this time there was no meeting to go to.

Cuddy looked through the glass walls into the room, to find a dumbstruck Wilson and House standing in the middle of the room, hand back on his chin. Putting two and two together, she deduced that House said something, causing Cameron to storm out of the room in anger. Cuddy walked into the room, making House look up from the floor. "What the hell did you do? I've never seen Cameron this angry since- ever!" Cuddy demanded, arms staying by her side.

"Well, I found it odd that Cameron was only happy with Katharine. Then we got into this whole conversation ending with Cameron calling me an ass, and then Wilson over here was stunned speechless." House said.

"But House actually cared for a second, and then he blew it." Wilson added carefully.

Cuddy sighed. "I'll go find her." With that, she walked out the door, wondering what she could say without getting too involved. It was her job to keep things under control, not mother everybody. She also thought of places she could be. Bathroom? Clinic? Cafeteria? She wasn't Allison Cameron, she wouldn't know that.

-----

"I actually cared?" House said. "Wilson, do you know me at all? I just wanted her to do her job!"

"You're in denial." Wilson said with a grin. "House actually cares about his employee. Call the press!"

"I can see _that _headline happening." House said sarcastically.

"You like her." Wilson said, putting on a smirk.

"Oh **HELL** no!" House almost yelled. "She's annoying. She cares too much. She is the exact opposite of me!"

"You were eager to do anything to get her back when she resigned. You agreed to go on a DATE with her to get her back, doesn't that say anything. I heard about the little kiss too. It was a good tactic on Cameron's part, I have to admit." Wilson said with a chuckle.

"She's a good doctor, that's all." House said, sitting down.

"Like I said before, you are in denial House." Wilson said. "I know you like her."

"Oh, so having so many wives makes you psychic?" House said.

"I never said _that!_" Wilson said, still grinning.

-----

**AUTHOR: Another cliffhanger.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Cuddy didn't want to look for Cameron. After saying she would find her, she decided against it, finding it best to leave her be. If she did see her, she might say something. She needed to get work done. Her paperwork was already piling up; she didn't need any more to do. She started to walk back to her office, a hand on her head, which she was shaking slowly. She was doing it without really knowing. It wasn't really a habit, but she did do it from time to time, usually when nobody was looking, but today was different. She had two meetings today, one with some very annoying, very important person. She entered the little area that led to her office. _"Finally! Now I can actually get some work done!"_ Cuddy thought.

"Dr. Cuddy, are you ok?" Cuddy's current assistant asked. This one was a female, unlike the last one that House had made fun of. Her hands were folded on her desk, and she was looking up at Cuddy from her seat.

Dr. Cuddy removed her hand from her head. "Yes, thanks." Cuddy said with a grin. Right after that, she left the office hallway and went back to the clinic, leaving her assistant to stare at the spot where her boss was and shrug. She was used to Cuddy leaving quickly, for she was always busy. There was always House, or some meeting.

Cuddy had spotted Cameron. She was standing at the nurse's desk, reading a file, probably about a patient she was about to call. The clicking of heels made Cameron look up immediately; knowing Cuddy was coming this way. She wondered why she was coming, for she usually didn't talk to her. "Hey." Cuddy said when she was next to Cameron. "How are you?"

"I'm ok." Cameron said, closing the file and placing it on the table, as well as placing a hand on it.

"House and I are concerned that you have been stressed lately. ...Okay, well House is probably just curious." Cuddy smirked. "But really, if you're having a problem that's ...Okay, well House is probably just curious." Cuddy smirked. "But really, if you're having a problem that's interfering with your work, everybody's naturally concerned. Is there anything we could do to assist in getting this resolved?"

"I'm not stressed out." Cameron said, dropping her other hand to her side.

"You really seem to be. Why don't you take the rest of the day off?" Cuddy said, placing a hand on Cameron's shoulder.

Cameron shook her head. "Foreman and Chase would kill me for sure."

"If they say anything, _I'll _deal with them." Cuddy said. "Just do it. You need to relax a bit." Cuddy spoke everything in a kind tone, one that a mother would use to comfort their child if they had a nightmare.

"Fine." Cameron said, walking off to get her things. She didn't want to leave early. She knew Cuddy was telling the truth, but she would still probably get a few remarks.

Cuddy sighed and shook her head, this time without putting a hand on it as she walked to her office again. She was glad she could help a bit, but she needed to get some paperwork done. This time, she wouldn't have any interruptions.

-----

Cameron had taken Cuddy's suggestion and went home, and was taking a much-needed shower. She let the hot water cascade over her body, not caring that it was a bit too hot. She was sore, tired, and not in the mood to hear directions and news about cases right now. She was somewhat glad she left; though there was probably no way that she could relax, though she could enjoy the silence.

-----

"Where's Cameron?" Chase asked, sitting at the MRI machine with Foreman. They had recently got a new case, and now they were forced to do everything without Cameron. It had been about an hour.

"I don't know." Foreman replied. "Maybe she was sick."

"She doesn't look sick." Chase said, shrugging his shoulders slightly.

"She sure has been acting differently." Foreman said, looking at the MRI screen as he spoke.

"Yeah." Chase mumbled. Suddenly his eyes widened, realizing about when this started happening, and he put his hand on his forehead.

"What's wrong?" Foreman asked, now looking at Chase.

"Nothing." Chase said. He now had a vital piece of information, and he wasn't about to share it with anybody.

Foreman shrugged. "Ok." He then turned his attention back to the MRI screen, and nothing more was said that day.

-----

**AUTHOR: And, yet another cliffhanger. Just because I stopped talking about Cameron's house today, doesn't mean I won't go back to the Cameron home thing, by the way… ANYWAY: THANK YOU TO MY FRIEND ****Oracle Phoenix** **FOR HELPING ME EDIT THIS! Why don't you check out her stories? AND: Sorry about shortness.**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Chase had gone home that day a bit after his shift. He had left earlier than usual though, because he went in earlier, having to do a tiny bit of catching up in the clinic, and had to do a few things around the hospital as well. He had just walked through the building, shutting the door behind him with a slight slam. He placed his keys on the table and removed his jacket, which he put on the back of the chair, which he then pulled out and sat in. He had just figured out why Cameron was acting strangely, and now it made perfect sense to him. _"Cameron started acting this way a bit after she and I stopped seeing each other. She has feelings for me." _Chase folded his hands, grinning in spite of himself. He knew something nobody else figured out, but that's not what made him grin. The fact that she was the one that said she had no feelings for him, but yet she did was what did, the fact that she couldn't admit anything. It still was a bit odd though. Chase knew that Cameron never took him back when he reminded her of the day, and never seemed this upset before. It would just take a while to figure out what changed.

-----

Cameron closed the book she was reading and placed it down. She had managed to read the last few chapters in the spare time she had. Cameron removed her glasses which she placed next to her book. It wasn't very late yet, and she didn't have anything to do. She was used to having some sort of case that she would think about when she was home. Cameron yawned. She was a bit tired, so she headed toward her bedroom to get changed into her pajamas. After that, she decided to watch a movie to pass a bit of time. She put a movie into the VCR and walked to her couch to watch it…

Later that night, Cameron was sleeping. She had just gone to sleep a few minutes ago, but already she was fast asleep, but she was already dreaming as well, which wasn't a good thing in this case.

Images of things that happened with Chase, Cameron, and House were playing through her mind, as well as sounds. Most of it was because of guilt, guilt that some people wouldn't be able to explain. _'Just sex…_' Was playing through her mind. _'"It's Tuesday."_ From Chase, and an _"I know."_ From Cameron. _"Man with the AIDS, the day she got high, and the sex she had with Chase. Her kissing him almost immediately when he entered. Her leaving Chase. The date that House had agreed to go on with her to get her back. The kiss that she gave House to draw blood from him, the kiss that almost worked. House had discovered it, and brought her hand up, revealing the needle. And then there was all the sex they had, all the moments they had seemed to share. Then, there was the day House caught them in the janitor's closet." _All this was playing through her mind, making her toss and turn in her sleep until she woke up, and sat up almost immediately.

"Oh damn. I need to do something about this." Said a groggy Cameron, who reluctantly got out of her warm bed and walked to her kitchen, turning the light on. Her eyes hurt for a few seconds as they adjusted to the light. She pulled out a chair and sat down, pulling a journal and pen over to her. It was already on the table. Suddenly, something clicked inside her, finally realizing she had been lying to herself all along. "How the hell did I miss that? I should have known why I have been acting like I have all along, but I didn't! They are my emotions, but yet I didn't understand them!" However, right after Cameron said that, she grinned. "Tomorrow's Tuesday." She said. "I have an idea."

-----

**AUTHOR: Sorry for the shortness. The next** **chapter, chapter nine, will be this story's last.**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Cameron refrained from groaning as her alarm clock started ringing. Finally, she managed to turn it off and get out of bed. She was still exhausted, but that was probably because it was early in the morning. Finally, she started getting ready. Finally, she was ready to go. She stepped outside into the early morning coolness, and walked to her car, which she immediately got into, and drove off toward the hospital.

When she arrived at the hospital, the nurses moved out of her way, hearing about her recent personality change. However, Cameron was cheerful today. "Good morning." She said to the nurses she passed a smile on her face. Today was going to be a great day, she could already tell.

Dr. Cuddy was coming out of her office, a smile on her face as well. It turned out that she didn't have that much paperwork to do, and that means she'd have spare time. "Good morning Dr. Cameron." Cuddy said cheerfully, her empty hands at her sides.

"Morning Dr. Cuddy." Cameron said, grinning an even wider grin back, which caused Cuddy to cross her arms, but still smile. Cuddy wasn't suspicious, just happy that Cameron was back to the way she was supposed to be.

"I take it you took my advice?" Cuddy said, watching as Cameron nodded. "Told you that was all you needed." Cuddy said, placing a hand on Cameron's shoulder for a moment.

Cameron nodded and grinned. "I guess you're right. It always is good to get some rest every now and again. Thanks for the advice."

"Any time." Cuddy said with a grin, taking her hand off Cameron's shoulder.

"I've got to go to work now. House probably is wondering where I was." Cameron said with a grin.

"Ok." Cuddy nodded and walked off, grinning back.

'_Now all I have to do is put my plan into action. I'm glad I took Cuddy's advice though, or else I wouldn't have any time to think." _Cameron said, chuckling to herself as she started toward House's office. She was actually smiling for more than fifteen minutes. She knew her plan wouldn't really be considered that much of a plan though, but it was something that she knew would work.

Everybody was already in the office when Cameron arrived. She immediately sat in her chair. "Morning everybody, any new cases?" she asked.

"Actually yes." House said, handing Cameron a file. "Twenty-five year old male presents with vomiting blood, headaches, and a fever of 103. And yes, we ruled out Mallory-Weiss Syndrome."

Cameron skimmed through the file, chuckling at House's comment. "Diverticullitis could cause this." She said.

"Cameron, Chase, do a colonoscopy, Foreman, after they're done, get a CT scan." House said. Cameron and Chase got up and went to do the colonoscopy.

-----

"Cameron seemed happy today." House told Wilson. He had barged into Wilson's office when he was with a patient, which annoyed Wilson. This patient wasn't terminal though.

Having just arrived, House shut the door behind him as Wilson's patient stared. "I thought it was normal for people to feel happy." Wilson said, folding his hands and placing them on his desk.

"But doesn't it seem odd that Cameron disappears for a day, then suddenly is happy?" House said. He wasn't concerned, he was more intrigued.

"Um, no. Is it supposed to?" Wilson said, looking at House. "Now, can we save this until later, I am kind of busy right now."

"Fine." House said, standing up and hobbling over to the door, opening it, and shutting it behind him. He popped a Vicoden before walking back to his office to wait for his test results to come back. The case was boring. If it turned out to be diverticullitis, he would have wasted his time with an illness that you could have found on the internet.

Foreman head the door close, but didn't look up. "Chase and Cameron haven't returned yet?" House asked.

"Nope." Foreman replied, still not looking up from the medical book.

House didn't say anything after that, wondering if the patient had complications or something, though he probably didn't.

-----

It was now in the afternoon, and Cameron and Chase had finished the colonoscopy. There were no complications, and it turned out that it was diverticullitis, just like Cameron thought it would be. So, House would have to mentally complain that he got a boring case that anybody could look up on the internet. It would also mean he would have more time to play on his Gameboy.

"You know, Cameron, we don't have to go right back. We could stop someplace for lunch, or just go to the cafeteria." Chase said, looking at Cameron.

"Sure." Cameron said with a grin. This wasn't part of her plan, but it definitely worked.

"How about that café down the street?" Chase asked.

"Fine with me." Cameron said. "Thank you."

They walked outside together, both grinning. "One or two cars?" Chase asked suddenly.

"One, it makes it easier. Mine or yours?" Cameron replied to Chase.

"Mine." Chase said with a nod as they approached his car. "By the way it's-"Chase was cut short by Cameron's lips on his own, in a kiss.

After they were done kissing, she grinned. "I know." She said quietly.

-----

**THE END.**

**-----**

**AUTHOR: I hope you liked it. I wasn't too thrilled with the last two chapters, but I still like it.**


End file.
